Fall on Me
by MusicGirl87
Summary: A broken-hearted Eowyn finds comfort from an unexpected source. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/storylines from Lord of the Rings, all were created by J.R.R. Tolkein.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's set sometime after The Battle of Helm's Deep. I hope you enjoy it! All reviews are welcome!  
  
Fall On Me  
  
She remembered the look on his face; his deep brown eyes soft, but his mouth forming a thin line. Although hours had passed since their confrontation, Eowyn could recall every detail, every word that Aragorn had spoken. These she repeated over and over again in her mind. Eowyn, it isn't meant to be.   
  
Eowyn rubbed her arms, her skin icy from the night air. She didn't care. She had stood on the balcony for hours. The cold didn't bother her, nor did death. Indeed, Eowyn feared nothing. Except to be locked in a cage. She needed freedom.  
  
She was a shield-maiden of Rohan and inside her slender figure was a warrior's strength. Eowyn stood tall, raising her head to the stars. "I need no one," she whispered, the wind stealing the words from her mouth and carrying them into the skies. "I love no one."   
  
From the aching she felt in her heart, Eowyn knew that these words were false. She did love someone, so much that she longed for him with all her being. She wanted nothing more than to touch him, just once, and to feel his warm embrace. Eowyn sighed at the thought of Aragorn's strong arms around her, keeping her safe, holding her tight.   
  
Eowyn was young and naive when it came to love., that she knew. She had loved Aragorn when she first laid her eyes upon him. Her imagination had run away with her; after their first meeting she fantasized of a life with him, one that would fulfill her childhood dreams. Those had shattered at his emotionless words: It isn't meant to be.   
  
Yet she still loved him. The feeling was so strong.   
  
"Why?" she whispered. Eowyn's frustration suddenly overwhelmed her. "Why?" she shouted it this time, pushing herself against the balcony's edge. She gripped it's railing tightly as she leaned her body against it.  
  
"I- I don't know," a soft voice murmered from behind her.  
  
Eowyn straightened up quickly and smoothed her long gown. She slowly turned around, her face red with embarrasment.  
  
Aragorn's commrade, Legolas, stood before her, staring at the ground and looking awkward.   
  
"Master Elf, what brings you to this, er, balcony?" Eown asked uneasily.  
  
"I was looking for Aragorn actually," he gave her a small smile. "But I searched every nook and cranny of this fortress and haven't seen a sign of him."  
  
"Oh," Eowyn cautiously replied. "I haven't seen Aragorn...at all." She turned her back towards him, looking into the night's blackness once more.  
  
Legolas turned to leave, taking a few steps. He paused and turned around to observe Eowyn's lonely figure. He strode towards the balcony and leaned against the railing, several feet away from her. Eowyn looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were off to find Aragorn, Master Elf," she said softly. Legolas turned his head towards her's and smiled.  
  
"It's getting rather late for that, I think," Legolas replied."And I wouldn't mind some fresh air, if I am not a hindrance to you, Lady."  
  
"Master Elf, you hinder me not," she smiled back at him. "I can leave you in peace, if you'd prefer." She took a step away. Legolas reached out to stop her and caught her wrist with a strong yet soft hand.   
  
"No. Stay," he said simply. Eowyn returned to the rail of the balcony, leaning against it. She looked out at the stars, which were twinkling, coyly winking at her. She smiled sadly as her thoughts quickly returned to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas studied the slender maiden, entranced by her beauty and grace. It was the first chance he had had to truly look at her; their prior meetings had been too short for him to recognize her loveliness. Her golden hair cascaded in long waves down her back, framing her softly-contoured face. Her skin was fair and freckled and her lips pink and smooth. Yet her eyes were so cold. Legolas could sense her sorrow; Eowyn's eyes held pain and hurt that showed beyond her years.  
  
Eowyn turned towards him and was surprised to find Legolas' keen eyes watching her. He didn't look away, and Eowyn found herself drawn into his clear blue eyes. They were so open; she could see his soul through those eyes. In those few seconds, an understanding was reached between them; their titles fading away. The Sheildmaiden of Rohan and the Prince of Mirkwood were simply a maiden and an elf; open eyes met closely-guarded ones.  
  
Eowyn looked away quickly, the contact overwhelming her. Legolas spoke quietly, his concern evident in his voice, "What troubles you so, my Lady?"  
  
Silence was the reply, a silence that seemed unending. Legolas spoke once more, "What's wro-"  
  
"Nothing," she cut him off sharply. "Nothing troubles me."  
  
More silence.   
  
She turned to Legolas then, and repeated, in a whisper, "Nothing is troubling me at all." But her face gave her away easily: her mouth was tightly constricted, her eyes shining with uncried tears.  
  
"It is not his fault that he doesn't love you," he said quietly. Eowyn nodded, a single tear streamed from her eye down her cheek. Legolas reached and brushed the sparkling droplet from her face with his thumb. She flinched at the unexpected contact.  
  
He continued, "He cannot control his heart; just as you cannot control your heart. Your heart, Lady Eowyn, belongs to Aragorn, and his heart belongs to another."  
  
"Why?" she said softly. "Why, then, must it hurt so much? Why do I still love him, even now?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, the blond strands of his hair falling around his handsome face. "I do not know much about the heart. But I know that when one entry closes, another opens. Something new can be gained from every loss."  
  
Eowyn smiled sadly. The thought gave her some comfort. She looked to the skies, the face full of sorrow. "It- it feels as though I am falling. My mother and father gone; my dear cousin too. Theoden taken from us for so long; so many dead from the battle. Aragorn loving another." She paused, shaking her head. "I'm falling, slowly but surely. I'm falling, with nothing below and no one to catch me at the bottom."  
  
Legolas took a step towards her. "You can fall on me," he breathed. "I will catch you."  
  
She smiled at this simple statement and was suddenly aware of their closeness, the intimacy of the moment. Without a second thought, Eowyn leaned in towards him and pressed her lips lightly against his. She pulled back quickly, questioning him with her eyes.   
  
Legolas dipped his beautiful head towards her's and this time the kiss wasn't quick and fleeting. His tongue darted to her lips, outlining them softly. She opened them willingly, revelling in the feeling of his soft tongue dancing with her's. His hair was as silk and he tasted cool and sweet.   
  
He pulled away abruptly, gasping for air. "I apologize, my Lady," he appeared startled. "This was not my place. I- I must go."   
  
Eowyn opened her mouth her protest, but Legolas was gone.   
  
She was once again alone, her mind shaken and his taste still fresh on her mouth. She sank to the ground, her knees pulled tight to her chest. Just as Legolas had said, a new door had opened in the place of Aragorn, but this door, which held so much hope and potential, had been slammed viciously in her face.   
  
Eowyn, Sheild-Maiden of Rohan, wept years of uncried tears as the sun broke through the darkness behind her. 


End file.
